Sasuga Setosama
by Shirohane
Summary: When Jounouchi's father passes away, Jounouchi finds himself heavily indebted. He schemes to squeeze money out of the only millionaire acquaintance he has, but something goes horribly wrong with his plan. KaiJyo.
1. Chapter 1

"What? You've got to be kidding me."

Jounouchi sighed and ran his hand through his hair, clutching the phone to himself with his free hand. A frown creased the space between his eyebrows, and his honey-brown eyes darkened as the person at the other end of the line continued to talk.

"Okay. Okay, I got it! Fine, fine."

He resisted the urge to slam the receiver down. He stood and stared at his phone for a while, chewing on his lower lip anxiously, before he suddenly slammed his fist down on the table.

"Guwaaaaa old man you idiot! If you were going to die at least die quietly without leaving all these debts! I hate you!"

He roughly started to pull off the black suit he had on, muttering foul words to himself all the while.

"Really, you're no help in my life! I was an idiot for mourning for your death; even in death you're nothing but a nuisance! When am I ever going to earn enough money to pay off all of your debts? And twenty million yen in two years? There's no job I can get with my level of education that can pay that much! You stupid drunk old man! You… you…"

"You left me all alone…"

Jounouchi slowly collapsed against the kitchen counter, tears gathering into his large brown eyes. He lowered his face and started to cry, his shoulders slightly shaking as he gripped the counter edges so hard that his knuckles turned white. But Jounouchi had learned a long time ago that crying, while it might help him feel better, rarely resolved anything, so he took a deep breath and straightened himself, roughly wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. Leaning against the wall, he frowned in deep thought.

'My credentials are awful because of father, so I can't borrow from the bank, either… Let's see, do I know anyone who's rolling in cash? Someone who wouldn't need twenty million yen and probably won't need interest even if I borrow it from them… Um…'

Jounouchi's face brightened up.

"Hey, that guy from high school! What's his face… The dragon-obsessed wahahaha freak… Kaiba! That's it! He… wouldn't let me borrow money from him of course."

Jounouchi sighed and lowered his head again, roughly messing up his hair in frustration.

"How do I squeeze money out of someone I barely know? We haven't seen each other since we've graduated high school; I doubt he'd even remember me… Aaaah… And the only person in this world that he's actually _nice _to is his brother Mokuba; he's not the type to pity or be nice to anyone except his family…"

Jounouchi's face suddenly brightened up.

"Family… family! That's it! Family!"

Jounouchi leapt up from the counter and ran off to scheme, cackling to himself. Not too far away from plotting Jounouchi, Kaiba suddenly stopped reading and sneezed, covering his mouth. Mokuba looked up from his own files.

"…Niisama? Are you coming down with a cold? A cold medicine—"

"No, it's fine, Mokuba."

Kaiba frowned as he went back to his files. He somehow had a bad feeling in his gut.

**Sasuga Seto-sama ****♡**** (...nanda.)**

Kaiba x Jounouchi Family Novel♡

Jounouchi checked the date again, counting something in his mind before he smiled. Yes, today would be the best day. He picked up his keys and shoved them inside the pocket of his jeans, then patted the wrinkles out of his jeans and checked his appearance in mirror just in case. He was wearing soft-yellow shirt and deep blue jeans. He was thinking about wearing a suit, but Kaiba might not recognize him in suit and besides, it was uncomfortable. What he was wearing made him look younger than his age, but at least it looked good on him. He pushed messy strands of hair out of his eyes, then realizing that he was more worried about his appearance than he would be if he were going out with a girl, he laughed at himself. The laughter was bitter and it quickly died out. He quietly closed the door behind himself and headed towards the café, checking his watch.

He could only hope that Kaiba did not abandon his habit of drinking coffee at this hour. Back in high school, on the way back from his part time job, he would sometimes see Kaiba sitting by the window, busily writing or typing something with a cup of coffee next to him. Sometimes he would be reading a book. It seems that to stretch his legs—or perhaps he just didn't like the taste of coffee at his office—Kaiba came by to a café near his corporation nearly every day around seven. Of course if the weather was lousy or if he was too busy to take even short break, he would not come, but usually when Jounouchi would pass by the place at this hour, Kaiba would be there. He wasn't sure why he noticed Kaiba. It wasn't that he considered Kaiba anything more than an acquaintance with horrible personality and tons of money, but sometimes Kaiba's expression would be soft and relaxed, so Jounouchi found himself unconsciously stopping to look at Kaiba. After graduation he had stopped working at a restaurant near the café and thus didn't see Kaiba again, but somehow he didn't think Kaiba changed his habit.

Ah. Lucky♡ Kaiba was sitting at his usual sit, a slim novel held in his hand. His face had become even thinner and his eyes became more piercing blue, but otherwise he didn't look very different. He was wearing steel-gray suit with sky-blue necktie that Mokuba surely chose for him, a steaming cup of coffee next to him. Jounouchi smiled to himself. The book must have been fun, because the corner of Kaiba's lips were relaxed, and his eyes didn't look quite as sharp as he'd remembered. Seeing Kaiba in such a good mood made Jounouchi draw out more courage for what he was about to do. It was a slim chance that he could pull it off, but then again, he was desperate. He hesitated before he pushed the door to the café open.

"Welcome—Are you alone?" a pretty waitress asked, smiling, a menu tucked in her arms. Jounouchi awkwardly smiled back and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, no, I came to meet with my, uh, friend… See, over there. Thanks anyway."

Jounouchi waved to the general direction where Kaiba was sitting and walked towards him. Kaiba looked up from the book when Jounouchi took a seat across from him. The immediate narrowing of his eyes and his expression that looked like he had eaten something really nasty told Jounouchi that Kaiba didn't forget about him. That was a relief; he was really worried that Kaiba wouldn't remember him.

"What are you doing here… _dog_?" Kaiba spat. Jounouchi forced himself to smile, resisting the urge to knock couple of Kaiba's teeth out. Ah—he had forgotten. Kaiba was this kind of person. But calling a man in his twenties a dog was really horrible!

"Yaa, Kaiba! Long time no see! I just happened to crave a cup of coffee and what do you know, you're like, right here! So I thought I'd come by and say hello."

"Well then, if you're done, kindly _leave_ so I can have some peace," Kaiba said, frowning even more deeply. Jounouchi waved his hand.

"Oh, come on! We haven't seen each other in like what, a year? Two years? We should at least talk a little! So how's your company? Got a girlfriend?"

Kaiba deeply sighed and put his book down on the table. It seemed that he had given up on trying to chase Jounouchi away. Resting his chin on his hands, Kaiba leaned forward so that his blue eyes were glaring directly into Jounouchi's brown eyes.

"Listen, _dog_… I have no intention of carrying out a conversation with an _animal_, and I simply to not have the _time_ to play with you, so go play somewhere else, all right? Or is there something you want from me? If there is, hurry and state it and we'll see what I can do."

Jounouchi felt a surge of anger at Kaiba's tone. It was… true that he was trying to use Kaiba, but treating him like some low-life who was trying to leech off of him made him mad. He wasn't trying to only leech off of him, you know! And once Jounouchi got the money, he'd pay him back no matter how many years it took!

"How mean Kaiba! I just wanted to talk to you! I mean, I don't have much friends, so I was just glad to see a familiar face! And you… you're only yelling at me, and… and…"

Jounouchi raised a mournful face towards Kaiba and nearly laughed. He could almost see sweat running down Kaiba's face as he panicked, probably thinking that Jounouchi would cry.

"Don't… cry! Loser… I mean… Jou… nouchi, it's not like we were ever really friends… So I said not to cry! Um… Why… don't we talk somewhere else."

'Heh? He knew my name♪'

Jounouchi was surprised that Kaiba knew his name; he thought Kaiba didn't even bother knowing his name because he always called him horrible things like 'loser dog' and 'small fish' and 'horse bone'. And Kaiba was surprisingly kind; he had no idea that Kaiba was weak against tears. As Kaiba paid the bill and grabbed Jounouchi's wrist, dragging him out of the café, Jounouchi felt hopeful. Maybe this won't be so difficult after all.

Kaiba ushered Jounouchi into a sleek, black Mercedes (Jounouchi didn't understand why it was so expensive; the insides looked as same as any other car). During the drive he was silent, so Jounouchi stared out the window, feeling nervous flutter in his stomach. Suppose Kaiba doesn't like man? Suppose Kaiba wouldn't agree to his proposal? But it was too late to back out now. When the driver had parked the car and opened the car door for Jounouchi, Kaiba walked ahead into a store. It seemed like the kind of bar that only higher class could enter; Jounouchi did not even know such bar existed in Shinjuku.

"What will you have, sir?"

"Blue Moon." Kaiba glanced at Jounouchi. "…You _do_ drink alcohol, don't you?"

Jounouchi slightly paled. Because of his alcoholic father, he never did like alcohol. And besides, the only kind of alcohol he knew about were things like rice wine, sake, and beer. He had no idea what he was supposed to order. When Jounouchi kept silent, Kaiba sighed.

"And Pink Lady for the loser dog here."

"Who's a loser dog!"

Jounouchi finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at Kaiba, but Kaiba ignored him, which made Jounouchi even madder. Pouting he turned away from Kaiba, staring at other wealthy-looking patrons of the bar. There were several beautiful ladies who kept eyeing Kaiba, but Kaiba did not spare them a glance. The cocktails were quickly served and Kaiba gave Jounouchi a slim cup of pink liquid. Jounouchi tasted the liquid, expecting the bitter, unpleasant taste of alcohol, but instead sweet and refreshing taste of lemon filled his mouth.

'Hey, it's nothing but pink lemonade! Lucky♡'

Kaiba quietly sipped at his own blue-colored drink. A plate of prettily cut up fruit was set in front of them, and when Kaiba told him that he could eat it, Jounouchi happily dug in.

"So are you attending college right now?" Kaiba quietly asked. In the filtered, soft light of the bar, Kaiba's already pale skin almost gleamed like a pearl. It was so pretty that Jounouchi wanted to try touching him, but he lowered his eyes to look at his drink instead.

"I'm taking night classes… You know, because I have to work as much as possible and pay off my old man's debt."

"…Is your father still gambling?"

Jounouchi looked up, surprised. He kept his family problems hidden, even from his close friends like Yuugi-tachi. How did Kaiba know? But Kaiba remained expressionless, and Jounouchi turned his head away again. "He died… a week ago…"

"I see."

Jounouchi forced a smile on his face. "How is Mokuba? He's in junior high school right now, right?"

"Yes. Mokuba is doing fine, but…" Kaiba trailed off. Jounouchi looked at him curiously. Kaiba had a troubled expression on his face. It was his first time seeing such expression on Kaiba, so Jounouchi couldn't help but thinking that Kaiba looked 'cute'.

"But what?" Jounouchi prodded. Kaiba sighed and took another sip of his drink.

"He's… I don't approve of the person he's going out with."

"Eh! Mokuba already has a sweetheart! He's a lot more skilled than his brother, isn't he—"

"Dog!" Kaiba hissed. But Jounouchi only laughed.

"But it's true, isn't it? I doubt with your personality you've ever had a girlfriend. You still don't have a girlfriend right now, do you? Ahaha, I thought so. Poor Seto-chan… All alone…"

Jounouchi lowered his head and started to cry. "I'm all alone, too… Uwaaaaan—"

"… You're drunk, aren't you," Kaiba finally said after staring at Jounouchi for a long time. "After half a cup of alcohol… Really, you're pathetic…"

"You hate me. Everyone hates me. Even my stupid old man went and died on me. Kaiba I'm lonely—"

Kaiba's face became even funnier. Jounouchi thought that he wanted to take a picture of him before he felt sad again. What was he doing with Kaiba anyway? Ah. Kaiba was touching his face. His hands were big and warm, so it felt nice…

"Take a hold of yourself, Jounouchi… Haaa… You'd better go home. Where is your apartment?"

"Apartment? Ehehe. I wonder where-- We moved a lot, Kaiba. Did you know that? Because the damned old man always used up all the money… couldn't pay the rent and got kicked out… hic. Must be nice to have a lot of money, Kaiba…"

"You…! Enough of this nonsense!" Kaiba hissed. Jounouchi stared at him, startled, before he started to cry again. Kaiba's eyes opened wide in surprise, then he hurriedly wrapped his arms around Jounouchi, rubbing his back as he cried.

"Okay, okay, I won't yell anymore… Stop crying. Why did I agree to come with you anyway? Aaah… Let's go to my home for now."

Kaiba rubbed the back of his head; his head hurt. Jounouchi clung to him like a child as he helped him walk out to the car.

"To home—"

"Yes sir."

Kaiba held Jounouchi's smaller body close as they started for his house, hoping that Jounouchi wouldn't throw up in the car. Jounouchi's cheeks were flushed so that rose-colored tinge darkened his cheeks, and his long eyelashes still had tears clinging to them. The soft hair that tickled his lips smelled sweet, and his body was a lot smaller and thinner than he had remembered. Kaiba frowned and turned away, unwelcomed feelings surfacing again at the contact. He had already pushed these silly emotions to the bottom of his heart when he had graduated high school. Aah. That's why he didn't want to meet this loser dog again…

"Niisama welcome back! …Jounouchi!"

Mokuba, who had ran out to greet his brother, looked at his brother's companion, startled. Kaiba's expression became even more crumpled as he helped Jounouchi to his room, one of his arms slung over his shoulder.

"He's drunk… Let him rest for now."

"Well, well, look who's here. Welcome back, Seto-_chan_. What have you done to the helpless damsel?" A cool voice asked, sounding highly amused by this situation. Mokuba helplessly watched his older brother's expression change from troubled to murderous.

"Get lost, _Noa_," Kaiba ground out between his teeth. Noa snickered.

"Shall I tell the chef to prepare red bean rice for tomorrow's breakfast?"

"Get lost!"

Kaiba slammed the door behind himself, locking it. He glared at the door before he walked over to the bed and eased Jounouchi into the sheets. Jounouchi sleepily looked up at him.

"Eh… I thought Noa was dead…"

"Cockroaches do not die that easily," Kaiba bitterly said. "Long story. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Un… Kaiba—"

"Bathroom's that way."

"Kaiba, let's sleep together."

"…"

"Huh, Kaiba? Let's sleep together. Only for tonight. I'm a virgin, so I'm not carrying anything nasty. You can use a condom if you'd like. Kaiba♡"

"…Go to sleep, loser dog… And remind me to never let to get drunk again…"

Kaiba tried to push Jounouchi back into the bed, but Jounouchi clung to him, rubbing against him like an affectionate puppy.

"Kaiba—Please? Only one night. I feel lonely. Embrace me, Kaiba. Please?"

"Jounouchi…" Kaiba flinched as Jounouchi reached up and kissed his lips, planting series of baby kisses on his lips, making loud 'chu' noises. Jounouchi's slender fingers were tugging at his necktie. When Jounouchi whispered 'Kaiba' and smiled again, Kaiba felt what's left of his common sense and restraints flying out of the window.

"You're the one who seduced me, Jounouchi…" Kaiba muttered before pushing Jounouchi into the bed.

* * *

"…I like you, Jounouchi…" 

But Jounouchi had already lost his consciousness as he slept in Kaiba's arms. Somewhat bitter smile came upon Kaiba's lips as he pressed his cheek against Jounouchi's soft strands of golden brown hair.

-To Be Continued-

…Uh… How Fubuki came into this world. -v- The uncesored version is, as usual, at my website, which you can find at my profile.

Ahaha, it's been a long time since I've worked on a multi-chaptered KaiJyo fan fiction... ;;;;;; It feels so unfamiliar! ;;;;;;;;


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast was, as promised the night before, rice with red beans.

While Kaiba chewed on the rice and glared at Noa hard enough to burn a hole through his head, Noa cheerfully ignored him and chatted to Mokuba about high school entrance exams, giving him pointers about the kind of problems he should be studying. When Noa leaned over and wiped soy sauce off of Mokuba's cheek and Mokuba blushed, Kaiba slammed his chopstick down on the table. The said chopstick pierced through the wood and got lodged in the table. Well, if Kaiba could penetrate walls with Duel Monster cards, penetrating table with chopstick wasn't a difficult thing to do. ;;

"Don't. Touch. Mokuba!"

"Seto-chan, if you already have a wife, stop obsessing over your brother. It's really unsightly," Noa said, smirking. Kaiba resisted the urge to take another pair of chopsticks and stick them into Noa's face.

"Didn't Jounouchi stay the night, Niisama?" Mokuba hurriedly interrupted. Kaiba's expression turned fouler.

"…When I woke up, he had already left."

"Maybe you weren't that good in bed," Noa helpfully suggested. Mokuba hurriedly stood between Kaiba and Noa as Kaiba tried to strangle Noa.

"A, anyway, Niisama, then perhaps you should visit him to make sure he's doing okay. Didn't you say he's living all by himself now? If he's having a hang-over or something, he might want someone to stay with him until he feels better, right?"

Kaiba sighed and nodded, then messed up Mokuba's hair before leaving his half-eaten breakfast to look up Jounouchi Katsuya's address. Jounouchi wasn't a common name; surely he would be able to find his address easily. He only hoped that last night wasn't a drunken whim and that Jounouchi was regretting it at this moment.

**Sasuga Seto-sama ****♡**** 2 (…)**

Kaiba x Jounouchi Family Novel♡

"Yes! YES!"

Jounouchi triumphantly waved the pregnancy testing kit in the air, grinning widely. The kit showed two lines—he was pregnant. Since it had been only a week and the kit wasn't 100 accurate, he would have to visit a doctor to confirm his pregnancy later, but he _did _feel different; he was sure that he had succeeded. Even though he did sleep with Kaiba on a day that he had the highest possibility of getting pregnant, because they only made love for one night he was worried that that wouldn't be enough, but apparently Kaiba's sperm and his eggs got along a lot better than they did during their youth. Jounouchi breathlessly dropped down on the toilet seat, placing his hands over his stomach.

A child. After he had lost father, he only had his mother and his sister left in this world. Even the two remaining blood-ties to himself were distant. His mother tried not to make it obvious, but she hated him because he reminded her of his father. As for his sister Shizuka, she had recently married and he didn't want to bother her with frequent visits, no matter how lonely he felt. But there was another way to create a family—to have a child. Jounouchi blithely wondered how the child between himself and Kaiba would look like. Because Kaiba, although he hated to admit it, was a very handsome man, surely the child would be really cute. If the child was anything like Mokuba or Shizuka, he would be an angel. Jounouchi smiled at the thought.

The reason why Jounouchi chose Kaiba as the father was obviously because of the money. Because (Jounouchi thought) Kaiba hated him, he wouldn't want to marry him (Jounouchi had no interest of marrying the wahahaha freak either), but surely he'd give money for the child support. If Kaiba refused responsibility, he could always threaten him and say that he'll reveal to the media that the young president of the Kaiba Corporation had an illegitimate child. Because Kaiba had told him himself that he did not have the time to deal with him, he'll probably give Jounouchi whatever amount of money he asked him. Jounouchi wasn't sure if this plan would really work—he wasn't sure exactly how Kaiba would react to the man he hated the most carrying his child—but if nothing else, he'd have a baby.

He felt just a tiniest bit of guilt for using Kaiba like this, but hey. He was the one who had to suffer nine months and would raise the baby, and Kaiba was rolling in cash. Besides, Jounouchi intended to pay back all the money he would black-mail (?) out of Kaiba now, no matter how long it took. It was much better to borrow from Kaiba than some suspicious Yakuza group that would add inordinate amount of interest to the loan money and eventually take all his organs.

Jounouchi put the pregnancy testing kit down at the sink and moved to the kitchen, taking an apple out. He washed the apple and started to eat it. He wasn't sure when the morning sickness would start, so he'd better eat a lot now. He hoped he wouldn't have morning sickness. That would really suck.

Someone was ringing his doorbell. They seemed really impatient, because they kept ringing the bell without stopping, and Jounouchi frowned in annoyance. He was wearing only his top and boxers, but he thought they were probably salespeople, so it wasn't like his appearance really mattered. Jounouchi opened the door and squeaked as a tall object rushed inside.

"Kai… ba," Jounouchi said, his eyes opening wide. Kaiba stared at Jounouchi, then coughed and lowered his head.

"Excuse me for the intrusion…"

"Ah. No, no, welcome. Please come in. Would you like some tea?"

Kaiba nodded and Jounouchi wandered off to the kitchen. Kaiba followed him. Even though Kaiba was the last person he had expected to visit him, in a way this was a good thing. Now he could talk to Kaiba about the child support.

"I'm poor so I don't have any of the fancy tea things you usually drink. Green tea okay? It has grains so it's really good."

Kaiba nodded and Jounouchi bustled about, boiling the water and setting tea crackers on a tray. Kaiba helped carry the tea and crackers to the table, and they settled around the tiny rice table, slowly drinking tea and eating crackers. Kaiba was the first one to speak.

"…How is your body?"

Eh? Did he know! But Jounouchi realized that Kaiba was probably talking about how his body was after having sex. He faintly smiled.

"It's fine. My waist hurts a little, but it's not a big deal."

"That's good then…"

"Uh-huh…"

Silence. Then Kaiba and Jounouchi spoke up at the same time.

"To tell you the truth Kaiba—"

"Actually Jounouchi, I—"

The two paused and eyed each other. Jounouchi waved to Kaiba.

"Go ahead. What?"

Kaiba hesitated. Because Kaiba hesitating was a really rare occurrence, Jounouchi watched him curiously, waiting for him to speak. Kaiba turned red, even the tips of his ears turning red, then he turned his head away and coughed.

"I've been thinking…"

"Yeah?" Jounouchi asked, albeit a bit impatiently. He didn't have all day. Kaiba hesitated again, and Jounouchi was starting to consider throttling Kaiba in frustration when Kaiba spoke again.

"I'll… take the responsibility."

"Haaa?"

"You said I was your first man, didn't you? Even though it was an accident, the outcome is the same that I took your virginity, so I'll take the full responsibility."

"Wait, Kaiba… ;;"

"Let's get married, Jounouchi!"

"No thank you. ;;"

Kaiba choked on his tea and started to cough. Jounouchi leaned over him and patted his back. It took a while before Kaiba recovered. By then, his face had turned red—Jounouchi wasn't sure if it was because of anger or because he couldn't breath, and he looked so mad that it looked like he would breath burst stream of destruction like his beloved blue-eyes white dragon any second now.

"What do you mean by 'no thank you', proletariat! If I'm being nice enough to offer you a hand of marriage—"

"You heard me right. I don't need a husband. ;; If you really want to take the responsibility, can you let me borrow twenty million yen instead? I need to pay off my old man's debts."

"You—You!"

"And I need the money to raise the baby, too. Geez, Kaiba, I'm not a girl. I'm not going to cry over my lost virginity just because we slept together while we were drunk."

"You…!"

"Actually I seduced you because I wanted a baby."

Jounouchi smiled while Kaiba clutched the back of his neck, pointing at him without being able to say anything. His lips opened and closed like a goldfish. Jounouchi started to clear the table of empty teacups and plate. Finally Kaiba spat out, "What baby?"

"Oh! I'm pregnant."

"A baby! How… very unpleasant!"

"…"

It was Jounouchi's turn to stare at Kaiba in shock while Kaiba made a face.

"Wha- what do you mean my baby's gross! You're the one who's gross you dragon freak!"

"Abort it! I hate babies! My child, nevertheless! I don't want children!"

"I'm the one who's going to raise it!" Jounouchi clutched his stomach defensively. "How could you say that about your own child? You're not even a human! Forget it; I don't even want to think that this poor child is related to you!"

"But it's made out of half of my DNA," Kaiba groaned. "Really, get rid of it, would you? I'll give you as much money as you want. But it's not like you have the means to raise that child well, and I _know_ I'm not going to be a good father. Jounouchi, having a baby because you're lonely is really rude to the baby, especially if the father doesn't want it. You should know as well as I how it feels to be to be an unloved child."

"I know…" Jounouchi's shoulders shook as he lowered his face and continued to cry. "I know that all too well… So I'm going to really love this baby… I'll give it all the love that I wasn't able to get during my childhood… You have no right to get rid of this poor thing that never got to see the outside world…"

Kaiba heavily sighed and stared at Jounouchi, then roughly messed up his usually tidy hair and stared outside the window. No one should experience the kind of life he led. If he had a child, it was inevitable that he would be a cruel father to it. He would be demanding and unaffectionate, because he simply did not know how to love. Even the one he loved the most—Jounouchi and Mokuba—he couldn't honestly express his feelings towards them and ended up hurting them. The less people he was associated with, the better. He finally stood up and leaned against the wall, scribbling something. He left it on the table.

"This is a blank check, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi looked up at Kaiba, his eyes wet with tears. Kaiba leaned down and wiped Jounouchi's tears away.

"Take care of your debts first. As for the baby—get rid of it. It's early in the pregnancy, so it shouldn't be dangerous for you. I'll contact the doctors."

"Kai…!"

"If you want to keep the baby…" Kaiba bit into his lower lip, then turned his head away. "I have no interest in keeping a bastard child. Marry me and become my legitimate wife. If it's your child… I'll do my best to be a good father, so…"

"…"

Kaiba kissed Jounouchi's forehead. Jounouchi didn't push him away.

"Call me or come see me after you've made up your mind. I'll give you the time to think."

The kindness Kaiba showed hurt his heart more than his cruel words. After Kaiba left, Jounouchi buried his head in his knees and cried. He didn't even think about the possibility that anyone would want his child to be aborted.

- To Be Continued-

;;;;;; S, somehow this story suddenly became angsty. I'm so sorry! I mean it to be humorous; I really did! ;;;;;;;; The next chapter is most definitely humorous. I'm really sorry about this chapter. Ahahahaha... ;;;;;;;;;

Oh, and as a side note. When you lose your virginity(...), in Japan, they give you rice with red beans as sort of congratulatory gift on being an adult. So Noa is teasing Kaiba. (laughs)


	3. Chapter 3

Jounouchi Katsuya was B-blood type. Which meant that he didn't spend much time worrying. So, after crying a little initially, he cheered up and cleared all of his father's debt with the check that Kaiba had provided. First things first. Then he sat down and started to think about his choices. Aborting the baby was out of the question. He had no interest in marrying Kaiba, either. If he went to the court with this, with Kaiba's money he would squish Jounouchi like a fly in no time with bunches of lawyers. He could always run away, he guessed, but with Kaiba's network it wasn't guaranteed that he would never be found, and anyway he didn't have the money to travel.

"Ahhhh… That bastard; so stingy—"

Jounouchi wondered why Kaiba wanted to marry him anyway. It wasn't like Kaiba was especially fond of him, and Kaiba didn't particularly strike him as a man of responsibility. If anything, it was more like he would refuse responsibilities after having sex, since being a young, handsome, and single president of the Kaiba Corporation, women were probably swarming over him like flies. And then he realized that Kaiba probably wanted him by his side so he can make fun of him and bully him whenever he felt like it. Jounouchi groaned and rolled over in his futon, burying his head into the floor. No matter how much he thought about it, he had just dug himself into a grave.

But thinking never was Jounouchi's strong point, and after agonizing over the problem for few hours, he made up his mind and walked to the phone. With trembling hands he took out Kaiba's business card and dialed the unfamiliar number. At the first ring, a pretty female voice answered the phone.

"Ah, hello? My name is Jounouchi Katsuya. May I speak to Kaiba Seto?"

**Sasuga Seto-sama ****♡**** 3**

Kaiba x Jounouchi Family Novel♡

"Congratulations, you're into your third week of pregnancy."

An elderly doctor with kind smile on his face gestured Jounouchi to sit down. Jounouchi did so, and Kaiba settled down next to him. Kaiba looked like he had stepped on something really nasty. Jounouchi chose to ignore him.

"This is your first child, am I correct?"

Jounouchi nodded, beaming. The doctor held up few photographs.

"Do you see this little dot here? That's your baby. Are you having your morning sickness, or any other discomforts?"

Jounouchi shook his head, and then asked, "Is there anything I should do?"

"Even if you're tired, you should exercise as much as possible. It's good for both you and the baby, and you'll have easier time giving birth to the baby. And you should eat as much as you can when you feel like eating; don't force yourself. Do you smoke or drink?" When Jounouchi shook his head again, the doctor nodded approvingly. "That's good; don't start now. Since it's early in your pregnancy, I don't recommending having sexual intercourse with your spouse, but it should be okay to have mild sessions after the first trimester. Don't push it, though."

"When is it going to be born?" Kaiba asked, retaining the expression of I've-just-stepped-in-dog-shit. Even thought Kaiba didn't look particularly friendly, the doctor extended his kind smile to the father-to-be, too.

"Nine to ten months, it depends on your child. It might be born earlier or later than that. The mother and the baby are both very healthy, so don't look so worried."

Jounouchi snorted. What part of Kaiba looked like he was worried about him, much less the baby? But he didn't bother pointing out the doctor's mistake. He didn't want to announce to the world that his baby's father didn't want the baby.

"I'll prescribe some calcium and vitamins to take during the pregnancy. Come for regular check-ups; let's make the next appointment right now."

While Kaiba and the doctor consulted their schedule books and tried to find a day that both of them were free, Jounouchi glanced at his watch, then stood up.

"Call me before the appointment day, okay, Kaiba? I have to go work now."

Kaiba's expression became weird. Now he looked like he wanted to say I-accidentally-ate-dog-shit. "What do you mean by you're working, proletariat!"

"Well I sort of need money for the rent and food and stuff!" Jounouchi barked back.

"I told you to come live at my home!"

"I'm not living with you any sooner than I absolutely have to! And even if I live at your house, I'm going to earn money for my share of food and utility, so don't even think about acting like you're all high and mighty man of the house because you are NOT! Hell if I depend on you for living."

"Then what's the point of you marrying me!"

"You tell _me_ because it's obviously not because of me being pregnant!"

Amazingly enough, during this exchange of rather unusual words the doctor remained smiling. Either he was very understanding, or he couldn't care less. He handed Kaiba a prescription paper and his business card with the appointment date written on it. "Please make sure to pick up the vitamins and to take them daily."

"Ah, thank you," Kaiba and Jounouchi said, giving slight bow to the doctor before leaving the office. As soon as they were out of the hospital building, Kaiba grabbed Jounouchi's hand.

"Let's go to your work place."

"Eeeeh!"

"You're quitting today! Right now! You can't work when you're pregnant!"

"Of course I can, you moron! You can't even tell that I'm pregnant yet! Let go!"

Jounouchi tried to pull away from Kaiba, but he was too strong. Stupid dragon-obsessed freak! Why was he so strong! Just when Jounouchi was considering how dangerous it would be to break Kaiba's nose—would Kaiba kill him? Permanently maim him? Bury him in a can of cement and toss him into the Tokyo Bay?—Kaiba stopped walking. "If you _have_ to work, then come work at my company."

"Haa?"

"Or else don't work at all!"

Jounouchi couldn't help but pout. Kaiba was so immature! He did whatever he pleased and when things didn't go his way, he threw tantrum like a child. It really gave him a headache that he would have to marry an annoying jerk like him. If the circumstances hadn't been like this, Kaiba would have been his last choice as the father of his child.

"What am I going to do at your place? I don't have a degree or anything yet, so I doubt I'll be able to do much."

"Entertain me when I'm bored."

"You moron!"

But even as they bickered, Kaiba didn't let go of Jounouchi's hand, and it felt strangely warm and comforting to hold hands while they walked.

* * *

Jounouchi felt sweat running down his back. Somehow he ended up in a dress that was so fancy that he couldn't even tell what fabric it was made out of; it was so buried in laces and ribbons and jewelries. He highly doubted that he'd be able to walk wearing this… thing. The pale red (Jounouchi refused to admit that he was wearing a pink dress) color of the dress blended well with the creamy color of his skin, and because he was naturally slender and tall (the baby wasn't showing yet) the dress did look very good on him, but Jounouchi didn't understand why Kaiba insisted on him wearing a dress when he was obviously a guy. He didn't look exactly feminine. 

The ladies who were helping him get dressed were draping pearl earrings across every inch of bare skin they could find, from his neck to his wrists, and one was busy smearing something oily on his lips.

"Do I have to wear all this stuff?" Jounouchi grumpily asked, shying away as the lady attempted to put powder… thing… on his face. He paled when another lady pulled out a white high-heeled dress shoes from a box. Was Kaiba trying to give him a broken neck? No human—at least, a member of the male species—would be able to walk in those things, especially while wearing this overly elaborate dress! Jounouchi was starting to have a whole new feeling of respect for his sister Shizuka.

"I'm not wearing that! Call Kaiba here! I wear I'll knock all of that bastard's teeth o—"

"Jounouchi-kun!"

Jounouchi's frenzied screams were cut off when he noticed his best friend shyly poking his head out behind the door, smiling. While he was thus distracted, the ladies quickly forced Jounouchi's feet into the shoes. "Yuugi!"

Yuugi walked inside, Atemu trailing behind him. Few years after Atemu's soul was put to rest, Atemu came to meet Yuugi again. Because his soul was no longer wandering around, he was able to reincarnate, and he had retained his memories of Yuugi. Unfortunately Atemu was only two years old in this world at this time, but he was made out of flesh and blood, and he would never have to leave Yuugi again. Atemu's age didn't really matter—Yuugi and Atemu loved each other, and as long as they had each other it didn't matter how the other looked or how old he was. Atemu's parents of this time period had passed away in a car accident, so Yuugi had adopted him as Motou Atemu. Jounouchi was a bit envious that they were able to love each other so sincerely. He was getting married today, but he didn't love the man who was father of his child and who would be his husband soon.

"Hi, Yuugi," Jounouchi said, smiling at Atemu. He was still used to calling both Yuugi and the other Yuugi as Atemu, so he called them both Yuugi. Atemu toddled to Jounouchi and held up his arms to be picked up. Jounouchi obliged and looked at Yuugi when Yuugi took his hand.

"You look really pretty, Jounouchi-kun."

"…I don't think that's a compliment for a guy, Yuugi. ;;"

"Ahahaha. But you really do look beautiful. Jounouchi-kun…" Yuugi's eyes started to fill with tears. "How did you end up like this? Did Kaiba-kun threaten you? You're forced to marry him because of your debt or something like that, aren't you!"

'Wow, he's good,' Jounouchi thought. But instead he smiled and patted the spiky strands of his friend's hair.

"I guess he just grew on me during all the fights we had. You know how rivalry quickly turns into love?"

Atemu gagged.

"Don't cry, Yuugi. I'm marrying Kaiba because I really love him. I'm really happy right now. You'll be happy for me, too, won't you?"

"But, but Jounouchi-kuuuun—"

While Yuugi cried in his arms, his other friends came by and said hello. Honda came with Shizuka and mercilessly teased him, earning a big lump on his head (Jounouchi _was_ formerly an infamous school thug; it wasn't a good idea to mess around with him), and Shizuka and Anzu cried a little. Jounouchi wasn't sure what they were crying about—he's the one who has to marry Kaiba—but he gave them a hug anyway. Mai coolly wished him happiness and offered to beat Kaiba up if he ever mistreated Jounouchi, to which he thanked her and replied that he was capable of beating Kaiba up himself if that was the case. After the rather noisy reception, Noa came into the room.

"Okay, little lady. It's time to go."

"Don't call me that!"

Noa snickered and offered Jounouchi an arm. Since Jounouchi had no male relatives left, Noa had offered to give Jounouchi away, to which Kaiba protested and yelled until his throat became hoarse from the strain. While Kaiba was drinking water Jounouchi accepted his offer, which made water come out of Kaiba's nose. That was really cool. Jounouchi was starting to see why Noa found it so amusing to tease Kaiba.

Gingerly holding on to Noa's arm, Jounouchi started for the wedding hall. Because Jounouchi couldn't walk well, Noa supported most of his weight, and Jounouchi unsteadily wobbled down the huge wedding hall as the room erupted with claps and camera flashes. Most of the guests were unfamiliar to Jounouchi; they must be Kaiba's business associates. His friends who had taken seats in the audience section waved to him as he passed. The room thickly smelled of flowers with overpowering scent and the bubbles and imitation snow raining down on his head was annoying, but Kaiba who was waiting for him at the end of the room was smiling warmly, so Jounouchi felt more encouraged to walk down the long, carpeted pathway.

Jounouchi and Kaiba met for the first time in their wedding attire and for the moment they stood and stared at each other. Jounouchi knew that Kaiba was a handsome man, but he looked especially gorgeous today. His tall, thin frame was outlined by expensive dark blue tuxedo he wore, and the normally tamed brown hair was mostly brushed back even more neatly, showing his sapphire-colored eyes fully. The slight smile on his face was genuine, not the constant sneer he wore on his face.

As for Kaiba, he could barely breath at how beautiful Jounouchi looked. He was a bit worried because Jounouchi was rather tall and he looked anything but feminine, but the dress looked wonderful on him, and the flush on his face made his cheeks rose-colored, making his bride even more desirable. The magic was broken when Noa offered Jounouchi's hand to Kaiba, and Kaiba took it. And when he was asked if he would love Kaiba forever, Jounouchi found himself softly saying, "I do", while Kaiba beamed at him and tightened the hold on his hand.

* * *

"Dog!" 

Jounouchi (Despite the fact that Kaiba had adopted him and thus he was now technically 'Kaiba Katsuya', if anyone called him Kaiba he would laugh at them) looked up from talking with some ladies and glared at him. He was probably the only person in the world who called their spouse 'dog' on their honeymoon. Typical asshole Kaiba.

"What the hell do you want!" Jounouchi snapped. Kaiba patted the place next to him.

"Come sit here!"

"No thank you!"

The ladies glanced at Kaiba and giggled among themselves. One asked, "Jounouchi-san, is that your brother?"

"They don't look like each other at all! Is he the friend you came on vacation with? Can you introduce him to us?"

"Trust me, you're better off never knowing someone like that," Jounouchi groaned. The girls laughed again.

"What do you mean by 'friend'?"

Suddenly a voice hissed right next to him, and Jounouchi nearly fell off his chair in shock. Kaiba, who had been sitting on the sand quite far away from him only few minutes ago, somehow teleported (?) and now he was menacingly standing over Jounouchi. While the girls squealed and rushed to introduce themselves, Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"Uh… Hi, Kaiba. Ahahaha… Why don't we go get something to drink?" Jounouchi asked, sweating. Kaiba's eyes narrowed even further.

"You loser dog! Why did you take your wedding ring off again! And if your husband comes to see you, isn't it normal to greet him with 'welcome back, darling'!"

"Oh, like you're all 'welcome back darling' kind of guy! What kind of guy calls his wife 'loser dog', you prick?" Jounouchi yelled back before he paled. He glanced at the girls surrounding him. They had suddenly became quiet, as if Kaiba had thrown a bucket of cold water on them.

"Don't say such unrefined words when you're carrying a baby, proletariat! I'd like you to know that no member of the Kaiba family is raised hearing such foul words!"

"Oh yeah? Is that why you're calling your kid's mother 'dog'?"

It was then that Jounouchi realized that all the girls had ran away. He stormed away, and Kaiba trailed after him. They came back to their hotel room, exchanging insults all the while other patrons glanced at them questioningly. No one was brave enough to interrupt them or ask them to be quiet.

"I can't stand it anymore! Let's get divorced!" Jounouchi finally snapped, slamming the door of their room closed. He squeaked as Kaiba grabbed his wrist and spun him around, and tightly closed his eyes. He doubted Kaiba would hit him, especially since he was pregnant, but Kaiba _was_ psychotic. And this theory proved to be correct when Kaiba pushed him on the bed, climbed on top of him, and kissed him.

Jounouchi struggled beneath him as Kaiba started to loosen his buttons.

"What the heck are you doing, you pervert!"

"What do you think people do in hotel rooms during their honeymoon?" Kaiba dryly answered. Jounouchi paled.

"You've got to be kidding me! Ew!"

"Ew? You're the one who acted so cutely and got yourself knocked up like a female dog in heat! Dogs should be obedient and let their owner—"

Kaiba's head swung back as Jounouchi slapped him. Kaiba clutched his cheek, staring at Jounouchi. He was so angry that he could only stammer, "You, you—"

"You're the worst!" Jounouchi shouted. "I hate you! If it wasn't for the money I wouldn't have slept with you in the first place, you idiot! Don't live in your own disillusioned world thinking that I think you're hot or anything, because you're nothing but a spoiled brat!"

Kaiba was about to give a sharp retort, but he closed his mouth when Jounouchi softly added, "… It's dangerous for the baby to have sex right now, remember…?"

Kaiba silently stared at Jounouchi, who had his head stubbornly turned around so that he wouldn't have to see Kaiba's face. Then Kaiba opened his mouth. "Jounouchi--"

"So go sleep somewhere else today."

"…!"

Kaiba stared at Jounouchi silently while Jounouchi tossed him a pillow. Then he pointed and shouted, "You… You!"

"Right, right, whatever. Go sleep on the sofa or whatever because the kid's going to get pervert disease from you if you hang around me too much. Pretend you didn't hear Daddy, baby, because your Daddy is a perverted I. DI. OT."

"Loser dogggg--!"

While Kaiba screamed so loudly that practically everyone in the hotel were able to hear them, no one dared to interrupt the war that went on in Kaiba and Jounouchi's honeymoon suite.

Already the future looked bright for the Kaiba and Jounouchi couple, even though they had been married for less than a day.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

I didn't think I even had to mention this, but... By 'KaiJyo family novel', isn't it obvious that Kaiba and Jounouchi would have children? (laughs) Perhaps it's only Japanese thing. And as for Jounouchi's pregnancy, it was done through the mighty powers of an author. If you try to know too much, you'll get hurt. (laughs) If this is not your cup of tea, please silently press the 'back' button so neither you nor I have to waste any time; I don't really care if you like this kind of thing or not, so please don't bother telling me. ;;;;;; (If provoked I bite, so let's steer clear of each other if we can't be friends. ;; )


	4. Chapter 4

"Kaiba! Kaiba!"

Kaiba resisted the urge to roll his eyes. In the short period of two hours, Jounouchi had managed to interrupt his work for the grand total of thirty times. Yes, he counted. He peeked over his laptop, hoping with all his heart that it was something that could be taken care of quickly and efficiently so that he could go back to his work. His wife was propped on their bed, papers scattered all around him. Despite the fact that Kaiba told him that he need not work, Jounouchi insisted earning his own food and utility bill, and thus it was that Kaiba had to bring files home for Jounouchi to organize. Jounouchi's paycheck was directly deposited to his bank account every month.

Jounouchi held up a file. "What do I do if this file belongs to both 'contract' section and 'record' section?"

"Contract _is_ part of the record section."

"Oh."

A little pause, then: "Can you get me some oranges?"

Neither Kaiba nor his brothers were fond of oranges. Kaiba was certain that the kitchen would not produce any. However, Jounouchi had started to have morning sickness, and most of their breakfast time consisted of cheerfully chattering Jounouchi sitting down with the Kaiba brothers to eat, leaping up from his seat, and throwing up for the rest of the meal. Kaiba's brothers had patiently born the sounds of retching while they were eating for the past few weeks, and Jounouchi (who was scrawny to start with) had become so thin that Kaiba was able to count all of his ribs. So Kaiba, being the good husband he was, closed his laptop and stood up to buy oranges at 2 AM in the morning.

"Anything else you want?"

"Fishcake soup and octopus dumplings…"

Kaiba hadn't the faintest idea where to get the latter two food items, but he patted Jounouchi's head instead of saying anything about his plight. "I'll be right back."

Jounouchi gave him a dazzling smile, the beauty of which was not lost by his haggard face brought on by pregnancy, and Kaiba faintly smiled back before he left.

Even though he hurried, by the time he got back it was nearly three o'clock. When Kaiba eased the door to the room open, he found Jounouchi curled up on the bed, asleep. Kaiba didn't look upset that his efforts had gone to waste. Instead of waking his partner up, Kaiba sat on the bed next to him and ran his long fingers through the soft, long strands of wheat-colored hair. Then he lowered his body and kissed his cheek. The affectionate, whispered words were buried within the darkness of the night.

"…Did you know, Jounouchi Katsuya? I had crush on you ever since we were in high school…"

**Sasuga Seto-sama **♡ **4**

Kaiba x Jounouchi Family Novel♡

Jounouchi stared, not little aghast, at the room Kaiba proudly showed him. It was a spacious room for a little girl, the likes of which he had never seen before, nor did he think he would ever see again. The room was big enough to be twice the size of the apartment he had lived in when his father was alive, and every shade of pink imaginable decorated the room. From delicate, laced crib fit for a princess and beautiful stuffed animals and toys that filled the room, it was a girl's room that seemed to have been taken right out of a magazine.

"Wahahaha! How do you like it? It is only fitting that the future queen of the Kaiba Empire would have a room such as this!" Kaiba triumphantly said. "If you look in the closets—"

"Take it all back."

"Yes, and… What?"

"You heard me." Jounouchi's lips had drawn into a tight line, and he looked stubborn as he shook his head. "Get all this stuff refunded, Kaiba. A newborn doesn't need all this, and we can get the stuff we need as she grows up. We don't even know if the baby will be a girl; it will be awful if a boy has to use this room."

Kaiba stared at Jounouchi. If his mouth opened any wider, Jounouchi was convinced that it would hit the floor. What did he look so shocked and disappointed for? Wasn't he the one who wanted to abort the baby? From the way he was acting, one would think that Kaiba was excited at the prospect of being a father soon.

"Nonsense! I will not have my daughter be raised like a proletariat!"

"Oh, give me a break! All diapers are the same, okay? There is no such thing as gold-lined diapers or diamond-studded milk bottles, and even if there are, babies eat and poop the same in cheap stuff as they would in fancy things, so stop it!" Jounouchi's scowl deepened. "…And I wanted to shop for my baby's stuff!"

"You should stay home and rest, Loser Dog! Didn't the doctor say you have to be careful in the early stages of the pregnancy?"

"Yeah, and he also said I needed to exercise if I don't want to spend hours and hours giving a difficult birth to an overweight baby! Being careful doesn't mean I have to be treated like a porcelain doll and I'm now a look-but-don't-touch object!"

"You never listen to me!"

"I would if you'd ever be reasonable!"

"What are you talking about? What part of me is not being reason—"

"Kaiba, be quiet!" Jounouchi interrupted. Kaiba's face had started to turn a furious red as he opened his mouth, starting to choke on his words because he was so angry. Jounouchi grabbed Kaiba's hand and placed it on his stomach. "There, do you feel that?"

Kaiba's furious look was replaced by a strange expression. He finally shut his mouth, and Jounouchi thought with satisfaction that his husband was indeed a very handsome man if he kept his mouth shut. Of course, once he opened his mouth it was an entirely different matter, but while he kept quiet it was all good. Kaiba uncertainly looked at Jounouchi.

"Is this…?"

"Yup, it's the baby moving around. He's rather an active baby. He started to move yesterday night, and he's been playing all morning."

Kaiba quietly followed the baby's movements he felt through his fingertips, and his curious and confused expression made him look much younger then his usual self. Jounouchi thought that he would get a divorce from Kaiba as soon as he could repay his debts back, but during the few months that he lived with Kaiba, he found his heart aching with love for the other man at times. He wasn't sure if its was being pregnant that was making his emotions all mixed up, but he got an urge to kiss Kaiba, so he did. Kaiba's blue eyes became nearly twice their normal size in surprise as Jounouchi kissed his cheek, and Jounouchi laughed. He couldn't help it; he looked so funny.

"Kaiba."

"…Yes."

"You want …the baby, don't you?"

Eyes the color of the ocean crashed into eyes the color of soft, warm earth, and Jounouchi thought for a moment that he had actually connected with Kaiba; that he could really love and accept this person in front of him. Even though he only thought of using him for his money, even though he thought it would be impossible to truly love his baby's father…

Kaiba lowered his eyes.

"Because it is your child."

♡

Jounouchi watched with only mild interest as Noa lavished Mokuba. He was learning how to knit from his sister Shizuka, who made some tiny sweater and socks for the baby. The baby would definitely be born during the winter, so it seemed like a good idea to hand knit some of the baby's outer clothing when he had nothing to do. Currently he thought it was more important to not drop any stitches as he knitted the baby's sock, rather than protect Mokuba's purity. After all, he thought Mokuba was old and mature enough to make his own decisions as to what to do with his lover. He thought Kaiba was being paranoid when he freaked out every time Noa so much as kissed Mokuba's hand.

Both Kaiba and Mokuba had taken him aside and explained many times about Noa, but Jounouchi still couldn't understand it well. It seemed that Noa was the biological son of Kaiba Gozaburou, the man who had adopted young Kaiba Seto and Mokuba (Kaiba's former name had been 'Tenjyoin Seto' before the adoption). After their 'adopted brother' died, Mokuba frequently visited his grave and cried. Kaiba, under Mokuba's pleading, decided to direct some of Kaiba Coporation's medical research team's attention to making a body for Noa again. They looked through Noa's belongings and found a strand of hair belonging to him. From that DNA sample and what records remained of Noa's personality and thoughts, Kaiba Corporation had been able to reconstruct Noa's body, and the clone rapidly aged until he reached the same age as his originator would have been if he had been alive: twenty four years old.

Of course the experiment was strictly illegal and Noa mostly worked for the Kaiba Corporation at home. His existence was known only to a selected few. Unfortunately for Kaiba, Noa and Mokuba had been immediately taken up with each other, and it did not take long for them to develop their brotherly relationship into something more special. Kaiba's response to this was 'lay a finger on my baby brother and I will see to it that you have no more fingers to lay on him.' Mokuba and Noa, of course, had cheerfully ignored him.

So now that Kaiba was away on a business meeting and more understanding Jounouchi had been stationed to watch over the young lovebirds, Noa took this opportunity to teach the youngest Kaiba how to make out like a grown-up. Mokuba, who was lying underneath Noa's body on the sofa, made little mewling noises as the two made wet sucking sounds and softly panted. Jounouchi dropped a stitch when Mokuba gasped and cried out.

"Can't you guys do that when you're alone?" Jounouchi complained, but good-naturedly. "I really don't think hearing this stuff would be good for the baby."

"But Seto-chan said we have to stay with you," Noa protested. "I'm really sorry about this, but can't you just pretend not to hear us?"

"Um, I don't think that's really possible. ;;" Jounouchi brightened. "Why don't you guys just go to your room? I won't tell Kaiba; he'd never know."

"Really? We can do that?" Mokuba asked, sitting up. Jounouchi felt the tiniest bit of guilt when he saw the kiss marks on Mokuba's neck—if anyone dared to do that to Shizuka he'd personally break every bone in the unfortunate guy's body—but it really couldn't be helped when one was in love, so Jounouchi nodded. "Thank you, Sister-in-Law! Then I'll just—"

"You'll just go to your room and study!" Kaiba thundered. The three jumped. Mokuba actually fell off the sofa. Kaiba pranced into the view, as if he had materialized out of thin air, and leaned over until his face was right in front of Jounouchi's. Narrowing his eyes, he snarled, "What did I say about leaving Mokuba and that- that- _pervert_ alone!"

"Hey!" Noa protested while helping Mokuba up, while Jounouchi shouted, "I don't want to hear that from _you_, the kind of perverts!"

Kaiba didn't soften in the least. He angrily continued, "Just because he's not _your _baby brother, proletariat, I can't believe you won't take care of him at all! Since you're my wife, he's your brother, too!"

"And Noa-san happens to be your brother as well! Anyway there's nothing I can do when the two are in love! At least they're in a loving relationship, unlike us who not only engaged in loveless sex, but we married on top of that!"

"You're the one who seduced me!"

"That's not the point here! You're the one who forced me to marry you!"

Noa quietly led Mokuba away from the battlefield as Kaiba and Jounouchi's voices became higher and louder with each exchange of words. Kaiba seemed too furious to notice this, as he continued to shout and Jounouchi screamed back at him.

"Are you saying you don't feel anything for me at all! Then why did you choose me to be your baby's father! You knew I didn't want a child!"

"It was only for the money and you know it! Who would like someone like you! Not only are you workaholic and self-centered, show-off _pig_, you don't feel anything for me yet you play around with me and sometimes be so sweet to me as if you actually care about me! Is it that fun to play with my head like that!"

"What are you talking about! About you… I… I…!"

Jounouchi suddenly gasped and bit his lips, causing Kaiba to shut up and look at him. Jounouchi was silent for few seconds, then in a small, frightened voice, he said, "Kaiba?"

"…?"

"Um, my stomach's been hurting since few minutes ago, but I've ignored it because it didn't hurt that much, but…"

"But?"

"Er, how should I say this. I think… Uh, I think my water broke."

"Water…?"

"I think the baby decided to come out right now."

That got to Kaiba's thick head all right. Kaiba roared like a dinosaur (even Blue-eyes White Dragon would have been proud of his master), causing Jounouchi to cringe and plug up his ears with his fingers.

"What! But that is impossible! It's nearly one month earlier than the due date! This is completely not scheduled!"

"Uh, Kaiba, I don't think the baby really cares about your schedule…"

Kaiba cheerfully ignored Jounouchi's small protest and continued to rant at top of his lungs.

"Isono! Call the hospital! Call up the top doctors! Wake the driver up! No, wait, I'll drive! Get the Dog's medical insurance card! Pack up his clothes! My daughter!"

"Kaiba… Just because my water broke, it doesn't mean I'll give birth to the baby right this minute," Jounouchi patiently explained. Of course, normally spoken human language usually didn't register too well with Kaiba, unless the words 'duel' and 'Mokuba' and 'stocks' were involved. Jounouchi sighed as maids and butlers ran around like chicken with its head chopped off, and poor Isono scurried to and fro excitedly. Kaiba himself had bright red face from all his shouting, and he was busy helping Jounouchi into his coat. In the mayhem Jounouchi tried to breath regularly and count the minutes between the spasms of pain. It didn't work too well, what with hysterical Kaiba and nervous employees screaming and running everywhere. Considering he was the one who was giving birth to the baby, Jounouchi found this to be pointless and stupid, but he didn't say anything. It wasn't like Kaiba would pay attention to him right now anyway.

Kaiba truly drove like a madman, making Jounouchi wonder if he would die without seeing his baby's face many times. Then as soon as they arrived at the hospital Kaiba pried Jounouchi's fingers free from the car seat's edge—he had clutched onto the seat so desperately that his fingertips had started to turn white—and promptly carried him to the receptionists' desk, making Jounouchi scream and squirm and generally want to die of embarrassment.

A 180-something centimeter tall male carrying 170-something centimeter tall male in his arms generally didn't make a very pretty picture. This was even more of a case when the former was screaming his head off and the latter was trying to squirm out of the former's arms. Of course, the latter being pregnant only made things worse. So the receptionist stared at the couple with her mouth wide open, while Isono was busy signing the two in. Then a nurse (who was quite used to seeing strange and hysterical couples) took the two to another room. She examined Jounouchi and pronounced that he's not ready yet, and walked away to attend to another patient.

"What! What do you mean he's not ready yet! Can't you see that he's in pain? Do something!"

"Kaiba…"

"Yes, Proletariat!"

"Shut up…"

Kaiba opened his mouth to reply, but seeing that Jounouchi was in a genuine pain, he shut his mouth and sat down next to him. Jounouchi's breathing became heavier and beads of sweat rolled down his face rapidly. Kaiba held Jounouchi's hand, and Jounouchi gratefully squeezed his hand. Then Jounouchi looked up at Kaiba, and Kaiba was startled to find his wife crying.

"Kaiba…"

"Yes."

"I'm scared… It hurts…"

"Jounouchi…"

"You're… You're going to come with me when I'm having the baby, right?"

"Of course. Shhh, don't cry. It'll be over soon."

Kaiba gently wrapped his arms around Jounouchi while Jounouchi shook with the effort to try not to be overwhelmed with the pain. Jounouchi had bitten into his lips so hard that it was starting to bleed. Then Jounouchi started to scream, and when the nurse came running and measured the minutes between the spasms of pain, she held Jounouchi's hand and helped him stand up. She turned to Kaiba.

"It's time."

♡

When Jounouchi woke up, he found Kaiba sitting next to him by the bed, holding his hand. It was somehow comforting to see the clear, bright blue eyes as soon as he woke up, and Jounouchi gratefully smiled. Kaiba faintly smiled back and brushed Jounouchi's hair back.

"We have a son."

"Ah… Um, sorry…"

"Don't be. He's beautiful. He has your eyes."

Jounouchi nodded. He shuddered slightly, and Kaiba pulled up the covers more tightly over him. Kaiba softly continued, "You've worked very hard, Jounouchi. Good work."

"Thanks…"

Somehow Jounouchi couldn't help tears running down his cheeks. He was happy. He was so very happy that it frightened him. He didn't even imagine that Kaiba would be by his side after he'd given birth to his child. He thought he'd have to stay lonely when he needed someone the most by his side, and amazingly Kaiba was by his side. Kaiba gently wiped his tears away with his thumb, and the gesture was so sweet and tender that it made Jounouchi cry even more.

"I've went ahead and named the baby."

"If you've named him Ryu or Aoi or something like that, you dragon fetish, I'll…!"

"Kaiba Tenjyoin Fubuki."

"…?"

Kaiba's eyes were so tender. Jounouchi felt shudder running through his body again, but it wasn't because he was cold. Kaiba continued to pat Jounouchi's cheek and hair as he softly continued, "When you gave birth to him, there was a beautiful, wild snowstorm outside, and it seemed to fit him so well. He'll be beautiful and wild, yet gentle and sweet like you. Of course, if you don't like that name—"

"No, no." Jounouchi ducked his head. "I love it. It's a beautiful name."

The two looked up when a quiet knock was followed by a nurse holding a tiny bundle in her arms. Smiling at the new parents, she handed the bundle to Jounouchi. "The prince is here."

"The blizzard prince," Jounouchi said, softly laughing. He peeked at the sleeping infant and made a face. He didn't look exactly gorgeous. Well, at least he had hair. He heard that newborns were often bald, but Fubuki had a full head of soft, thin brown hair. "Watch the neck," he warned as he handed the baby to Kaiba. Kaiba had the strangest expression while he held the sleeping baby in his arms, prompting Jounouchi to chuckle again. When Kaiba returned Fubuki to his mother's arms, Jounouchi carefully held the baby and stroked his tender cheek. It was unbelievably soft and warm, and the tiny warmth was so sweet and helpless that Jounouchi felt like crying again.

Perhaps it was the hormone changes after giving birth to a child. Jounouchi later thought that he wasn't exactly in his right mind at this time. But something prompted Jounouchi to lift his head up and smilingly ask Kaiba, "Kaiba, do you like me?"

The room was dark. The window behind Kaiba showed flurry of snow falling down, and the snow flakes dances and swirled around, showing the beauty of his newborn son's namesake. In the darkness of the unlit room, Kaiba's blue eyes glittered unnaturally bright with feline-like intensity.

"I love you, Jounouchi Katsuya."

♡

If you're watching YGO GX, you should recognize their son's name:D (...or not, if you're watching the dubbed version... I guess Fubuki wouldn't have came out yet, and even if he did, who knows what they did to his name... ;;)


	5. Chapter 5

Jounouchi was feeding egg yolk (which had been boiled, then mashed with milk) to Fubuki. Unfortunately most of the food landed on the floor, rather than inside Fubuki's little tummy, and Fubuki waved his spoon delightedly as another glob of egg yolk fell to the floor with a splat.

"Fubuki! You won't grow big and strong if you don't be a good boy and eat all of your food!" Jounouchi scolded, wiping Fubuki's mouth with the napkin he held in his free hand.

"A… buu! Puuu!" Fubuki replied, grinning widely. More egg dribbled down his chin and landed on the floor. The excited baby waved his chubby arms with surprising ferocity, with the result of the spoon in his hand going flying across the room and directly landing on top of his father's head.

Kaiba was smartly dressed for work, not a wrinkle out of place in his expensive designer suit. He quietly stood as egg yolk on the spoon oozed down his soft coffee-colored hair while Jounouchi stared in horror. Then Kaiba picked the spoon out of his hair and purposely strode towards his son. Jounouchi defensively stood in front of the baby, wondering if Kaiba was insane enough to attack an infant and if he did, would he have to defend the child with his own life?

Kaiba nudged Jounouchi out of the way and put the spoon in Fubuki's hand again. Fubuki happily banged the spoon against his chair while Kaiba did his best to wipe the egg out of his hair with a napkin. Jounouchi had frozen with shock, but now he hurried to help his husband. Could it be that Kaiba finally had semblance to a normal father? Only few weeks ago, Kaiba had challenged Fubuki to a duel and was jumping around like a maniac when he forgot to burp him after feeding him his milk and Fubuki cheerfully threw up all over his shirt. Jounouchi finally had to hit him to shut him up. (Kaiba, of course, not Fubuki.)

"Kaiba, you okay?" Jounouchi asked. "You have enough time for a shower?"

Kaiba shook his head. So far Kaiba had not spoken a word, and Jounouchi was starting to get worried. He stood on his tiptoes and rested his forehead against Kaiba's, comparing their body temperature together.

"Eh—You don't seem to have any fever, Kaiba… Do you feel sick somewhere?"

Kaiba suddenly turned his head away. Jounouchi thought he caught a glimpse of Kaiba's cheeks that have dyed into a dark pink, but it must've been his imagination. After all, they've had sex plenty of times. It wasn't like this was the first time Jounouchi's body touched Kaiba's, and after siring a son by him it didn't make sense that Kaiba would suddenly be shy around him.

"D- dog!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Jounouchi immediately snapped. Kaiba visibly flinched, and Jounouchi was really starting to wonder if this man in front of him _was _Kaiba. Perhaps it was a clone like Noa, except this one had gone horribly wrong.

"Don't… go anywhere today! Stay home, and I'll come home early!"

"…Uh, okay. ;;"

As a side information, Jounouchi had never been outside by himself since he had given birth to Fubuki.

"Th-then I'll be right back!"

Kaiba suddenly pulled Jounouchi into his arms and gave him a light kiss, then practically ran out of the room. Jounouchi stared at his retreating back, dumbfounded, before he returned to the task of feeding his baby with a sigh. He stroked the baby's soft cheek and muttered, "I think the poor bastard finally lost it, Fubuki."

"Kyaaa!" Fubuki happily responded, flinging his spoon across the room again.

**Sasuga Seto-sama **♡ **5**

Kaiba x Jounouchi Family Novel♡

Jounouchi wasn't sure what was going on in Kaiba's head. Of course half the time Jounouchi _didn't_ want to know what Kaiba was thinking, but the way Kaiba uncharacteristically hesitated and almost pleadingly asked him to stay home made him a bit anxious for Kaiba's arrival.

"Ma…ma," Fubuki said, raising his chubby little arms into the air. Jounouchi picked his son up and held him against his chest. Fubuki squirmed a little before he found a position he liked, and he settled against his mother, sucking on his thumb. Jounouchi gently pulled the thumb away from Fubuki's mouth. Fubuki was starting to grow out of his pacifier, but he still had his nightly bottles, and Jounouchi was worried that his teeth would be ruined if he allowed Fubuki to keep sucking on something, especially at night. His child who looked so similar to Kaiba looked up at him with eyes that were his own, and Jounouchi kissed the baby's soft cheek.

"Shall we go for a walk, Buki-chan?"

"Sha…po!" Fubuki excitedly agreed. Jounouchi smiled and brought out the stroller and startled to bundle the baby up warmly. Even though the weather wasn't very chilly yet, Fubuki was still a baby, and he didn't want to risk him catching a cold. He held the baby's tiny pink toes in his fingers and squeezed them, and Fubuki waved his feet in delight. Jounouchi put his socks on and pulled small, dog-shaped hat over his head. Fubuki frowned and pulled the hat off of his head.

"Buki-chan, you'll catch a cold."

"No… no…" Fubuki argued, shaking his head as Jounouchi pulled the hat on his head again. Isono lingered near the doorway anxiously, and Jounouchi turned to smile at him.

"We're just going to walk for few minutes at the park near here, so you don't have to follow us, Isono-san."

"Ah, but mistress…"

Jounouchi felt the corner of his lips twitch. No matter how many times he had asked the employees of the Kaiba mansion to simply call him 'Jounouchi-kun,' before he married Kaiba they insisted on calling him 'lady' and now they insisted on calling him 'mistress.' Jounouchi, who had been a healthy male before becoming Kaiba Katsuya, still did not feel comfortable with the title but he didn't bother to argue that point. Kaiba's employees paid as much attention to his sensible words as their employer himself.

"We won't be gone for long," Jounouchi said, pulling on his coat. He waved to Isono and to the maids gathered near the entrance hall to see the young mistress and master off, then started off for the park.

♡

Finding an empty bench, Jounouchi sat down and parked the stroller next to him. When the stroller didn't move anymore, Fubuki looked up at his mother with confusion clearly written on his face. Softly laughing, Jounouchi pulled out a graham cracker and gave it to Fubuki, and Fubuki soon became too engaged in his snack to wonder why his mother wasn't pushing him around any longer. Jounouchi looked up at the sky that loomed high above his head. There were soft, fluffy clouds dotted here and there, and one of the clouds had a gray streak running through its lower half.

It had been a year. The day that Jounouchi decided to become Kaiba's 'family' by conceiving his child had been today, and even though it was done for only money and his own child at the time, Jounouchi was now glad that the child's father was Kaiba. He had always thought Kaiba was obnoxious, self-centered and stubborn, but Kaiba was actually very sweet once he got to know him. He was a good father (most of the time) and he was kind and gentle with Jounouchi. Even though he had asked Jounouchi to get rid of the baby when he first learned of Jounouchi's pregnancy, there was seldom a day that Kaiba did not return home with a little present for his tiny son.

When they were making love, Kaiba often whispered that he loved Jounouchi. Jounouchi had never answered him back, and Kaiba did not demand an answer. But as time passed and slowly but surely his debt towards Kaiba was paid back (Kaiba had forced Jounouchi to work at his company at an outrageous pay, and even though Jounouchi had protested that Kaiba was paying him too much, it helped to quickly pay the debt back), Jounouchi started to seriously think about his relationship with Kaiba. How did he feel about Kaiba? Did he really want a divorce with Kaiba when his debts were paid back?

Jounouchi wasn't surprised when the answer was a no. Kaiba was a good father for Fubuki, and he was also a good husband. Aside from his financial status being great, Kaiba was also considerate and gentle (even though sometimes he did act rather like a madman, especially if Blue-eyes White Dragon was concerned.;;). But was that enough of a reason to stay with Kaiba for rest of his life? Did he have feelings for Kaiba at all?

"Puuu! Mama!" Fubuki said, waving his empty hands for more crackers. Broken out of his thoughts, Jounouchi gave him another cracker and stood up to return home. His head still felt crowded with riddles that he did not find answers to.

♡

When Jounouchi returned all the employees seemed generally relieved, which made Jounouchi feel even more curious, to the point of being nervous. Now he felt almost certain that Kaiba was up to another one of his maniac;; deeds. Usually he was able to tell when Kaiba was up to no good—the nervousness, the frightened whispers, the guilty looks that the employees gave him were all a very good indication as to Kaiba planning something diabolical(?). The atmosphere was similar to this the last time Kaiba had elected a giant statue of Jounouchi in front of his office because "he was as lovely as Blue-eyes" (of course Jounouchi made him pull it down) and last Christmas when Kaiba bought a car for him (which Jounouchi made him return because he didn't even have a driver's license;;). Usually, after Kaiba did something, he would jut his head back and tilt his waist at precisely 120 degrees as he laughed his head off while proudly showing Jounouchi what he has done, and after Jounouchi had finished yelling at him, he would sulk and retreat like a dog that did something bad on the carpet.

Jounouchi mentally prepared himself. As long as it was not another statue of himself or something like that, he felt that he could stomach pretty much anything Kaiba might throw his way.

"I came back."

All the employees (who had gathered at the entrance to the kitchen and were peeking out, defending themselves behind a wall like they were preparing for war) and Jounouchi momentarily froze, and then there were choruses of 'welcome back, Seto-sama!' followed by the maids busying themselves scurrying around Kaiba, helping him remove his coat and taking his suitcase away. Jounouchi walked towards Kaiba, and Kaiba took Fubuki from Jounouchi and kissed him, then kissed Jounouchi.

"Welcome back, Kaiba."

"I came back, Jounouchi, Fubuki."

"You said you'd come early, but you really are early! I think this is the earliest you've ever came home ever since we got married," Jounouchi jokingly said, laughing as he took the baby back. Kaiba opened his mouth, but not realizing this, Jounouchi turned away and walked towards the kitchen. "Let's eat, let's eat! The chef prepared the beef poa… thing… that you like so much, since you said you'd be early! Mr. Cook makes really delicious meals, so today's meals would be really tasty, too, right?"

Kaiba closed his mouth again and slightly smiled as he followed his wife. Jounouchi settled Fubuki on his lap and fed him bits of cooked carrot and broccoli, while Kaiba slowly ate next to him. The kitchen was strangely silent, and it was a while before Jounouchi realized that they were all alone in the kitchen. Usually there would be at least one maid or two around, serving the food, and Mokuba and Noa would also be eating with them.

"Ah, Kaiba, if you're back home early, why isn't Mokuba-chan and Noa-san back yet?" Jounouchi asked, taking a huge bite of the food. Kaiba choked. As Kaiba was coughing and kneeling over, Jounouchi pounded Kaiba's back nervously, and Fubuki also started to beat his father up(;;) with his tiny fits gleefully.

"Pa…pa! Kyaaa—"

"Kaiba, you okay?" Jounouchi asked, worriedly. Kaiba swallowed water and finally seemed to calm down. He glanced at Jounouchi, and then suddenly his entire face became a bright pink. The pink started from his cheeks and then rapidly spread throughout his face, until even his ears became red. Jounouchi was starting to get really worried. Didn't they said when it was almost time for a man to die, he would act abnormally? "Kaiba?"

"Jounouchi."

"Yes? You need more water?"

"Forget about the water."

Kaiba hesitated, then fiddled with the celery on his plate, rolling the vegetable between his fork to and fro before he stabbed it. Then he took a deep breath and said, "I love you, Katsuya."

"Ah… Eh… Right. Thank you," Jounouchi said, blushing. Kaiba's sapphire-colored eyes met Jounouchi's amber-colored ones, and Kaiba narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Won't you… answer me today?"

"Ah…"

"I was afraid of the answer, so I didn't press you for it, but… It has been a year since you've came back to me."

"Came back…?"

"Since high school, I had a crush on you, you know. I wanted you to pay attention to me, so I teased you, and made fun of you, and made me mad… It annoyed me how you'd always smile and laugh with Yuugi and others, but you'd always frown and yell when you see me. We were both males, so I shoved my feelings to the bottom of my heart and labeled it 'abnormality caused by hormones,' and I did my best to forget about you. But one year ago, when you showed up in my life again, I knew I still had feelings for you, and I love you even now."

"…"

"But how about you? I forced you into the marriage and while I'm happy with you and our child, sometimes you look very lost and unhappy."

Jounouchi started to shake his head, but Kaiba cut in. "It's because you didn't make up your mind yet. You can't maintain married life with someone you can't love, I think. So… If you want, I'm proposing to let you go."

Jounouchi looked at Kaiba, shocked expression clear on his face. Kaiba rested his hand on Jounouchi's. "I know you only approached me for the money. You can keep Fubuki, even though I want to meet him from time to time, and I want to live with him for at least three months out of a year. I will continue to give you child support money, and you don't have to pay back the debt that your father left behind."

"Kaiba…"

"I don't want you to stay if you're not happy. So… will you answer me today? For you, for me, for Fubuki… I don't think we can be happy if you are not happy with our marriage. I gave you one year trial of how our life can be when we're married. Now it's up to you to decide."

Jounouchi slowly shook his head and looked down on his plate. He was holding Fubuki so tightly that it was hurting him and Fubuki started to fuss and squirm. Kaiba took the baby into his own arms and looked at Jounouchi.

They looked so similar! The same high cheekbones, the same sharp, angular nose, the same stubbornly shut, thin lips. The only feature of Fubuki that Jounouchi could claim as his own was his own warm, friendly, amber-colored eyes and the soft curve of his chin. Ever since his child had been born, Jounouchi had poured all the love he can muster into the child that looked exactly like Kaiba. But wasn't that only because he didn't have the courage to look at Kaiba himself and express that love towards him? Because, after all, about Kaiba, he—

"Kaiba."

"Yes, Jounouchi."

"Kaiba… Seto."

"Yes."

"Seto… I love you, too."

And then his world was filled with sapphire and coffee-colored brown hair and scent of cigarettes and strong masculine perfume and muscular arms that tightly held him against hard yet unbelievably warm chest, and Jounouchi was finally able to smile from the bottom of his heart.

♡

"Wa-hahaha! Wahahahaha!"

"Kaiba… Shut up," Jounouchi whined, exasperated. He didn't even bother trying to struggle out of Kaiba's arms this time, and Kaiba swung him around few times before he tightly held Jounouchi against him, their cheeks touching. Jounouchi was able to hear Kaiba's rapidly beating heartbeats. Even though Kaiba was acting stupid, this somehow comforted him, so Jounouchi snuggled against the warmth that the man holding him could provide.

"Four months! I'm wonderful after all! And a daughter this time! Wa-hahaha! Wait for Daddy, princess, Daddy will buy you the best that money could afford! Daddy will educate you in all things you need to learn to be the empress of our kingdom! You will truly be the queen of Dueling World!"

"Kaiba…" Jounouchi's head was starting to hurt. "She might not even want to duel, you know."

Kaiba looked thunder-stricken for few seconds—but only for few seconds; after all, he was _the_ Kaiba Seto—and then started to jut his head back and started to laugh again.

"Nonsense! With me being her father, how could she not! Wa-hahaha!"

Jounouchi felt very glad that Fubuki was at home with nanny and did not have to see his father acting more maniac by the second. It seemed that the news of Jounouchi's second pregnancy hit him rather hard, and that he was so high-tensioned that it was impossible for him to keep still. Jounouchi wrapped his arms around Kaiba's shoulders as Kaiba triumphantly carried him to the car and pressed his forehead against Kaiba's.

"Kaiba. Are you happy that we're going to have another baby?"

"But of course, Jounouchi! And it's going to be a princess! Can you believe it? We're going to have a daughter! Wa-hahaha!"

Jounouchi helplessly laughed and continued, "Are you happy that we're married?"

"Don't be silly, of course I am! Fubuki's going to have a sister! Can we name her Asuka after my mother?"

"Yes, yes. Kaiba—"

"Yes, Jounouchi!"

Kaiba paused in opening the door to their car. Jounouchi narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Do you love me?"

Ah. That made Kaiba blush and shut up. "…Yes."

Jounouchi laughed and tightly held Kaiba. "That's good, because I do, too!"

- END -


End file.
